


The Life of A Nanny to the Antichrist

by Actanonverba



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actanonverba/pseuds/Actanonverba
Summary: Warlock is sick and Nanny is exhausted.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	The Life of A Nanny to the Antichrist

"Sush dear it's alright.” said Nanny Ashtoreth doing her best to comfort baby Warlock who clearly wanted his mother, who was conveniently out of the country with her diplomat husband. “I know you want mummy but you just have me right now.” Warlock whimpered and wiped his snotty nose on her blouse. Ashtoreth had been up all night trying to get Warlock to sleep. She was exhausted as Warlock has been sick for several days with a cold. She would get him asleep, but the moment she laid him down in his crib he would wake and start wailing.  
“Everything alright dear” came a familiar voice  
“He’s ill Angel” sighed Ashtoreth “and his mother left him”  
“Would you like me to hold him for a bit?”  
“You can try” Crowley started to place Warlock in Aziraphale’s arms he started to wail and clung to his nanny’s shirt. Crowley sighed and rocked Warlock back to sleep.  
“Sit in the middle of the bed with your back propped up on the pillows,” Pillows that had been conventilly miracled, instructed Aziraphale. “Just let him rest on your chest” He covered the two with a blanket. “Rest I’ll keep watch over the two of you” Aziraphale sat down in the chair next to the bed and picked up a book.  
“Thank you Angel” yawned Ashtoreth.  
It wasn’t long till they were both asleep, with Aziraphale watching over them. Aziraphale smiled looking at Crowley, currently Ashtoreth, with a tiny Warlock sleeping on his chest. He knew that Crowley wouldn’t want to hear it but he could be quite nice. The scene warmed Aziraphale’s heart.  
“You’re glowing Angel” said Ashtoreth with her eyes closed.  
“Sorry dear” said Aziraphale sheepishly as he went back to his book.  
Throughout the night Warlock would occasionally whimper, and Ashtoreth would rub circles on his back to sooth him back to sleep.Every time Warlock made a move or a sound Aziraphale looked up, almost like a new, nervous father. It wasn’t long till the first rays of light shone above the horizon. Aziraphale didn’t want this scene to end. He would never admit it to Crowley or anyone, he loved the Demon. He could spend the rest of all time like this. Watching over Crowley and their children as they slept. He knew that, that silly dream would never happen.  
There was a soft giggle, Aziraphale looked up to see Warlock sitting up and patting Ashtoreth’s cheeks. “Nanny”  
“Hm?” She stirred and opened her eyes  
“Kitty!” Warlock giggled as he put his nose against hers to look at her eyes closer. She had forgotten her glasses  
“Well I'm glad someone is starting to feel better” said Ashtoreth tickling Warlock, who giggled.  
“Nanny dear would you like me to take young master Warlock to get him changed and feed him breakfast so you might rest some more?” Asked Aziraphale as Brother Frances.  
“Warlock will you let brother Francis tend to you this morning so nanny can get a nap?”  
Warlock clamored off his Nanny’s chest and reached up toward brother Francis, who gladly picked him up “now tell nanny night night”  
“Nanny night” smiled Warlock as Ashtoreth rolled over on her side.  
“Thanks, Angel” She yawned.  
“Rest, I will take care of everything.” before he knew what he was doing Aziraphale leaned over and kissed her forehead. She smiled and sighed with content. It wasn’t till Aziraphale was down stairs when they both realized what had transpired. Ashtoreth’s eyes shot open with the realization that the Angel had kissed her. She blushed and smiled as she went to sleep and dreamed of her Angel. Aziraphale on the other hand, was mortified that he had let his feelings known, but was glad that Crowley now knew how he felt. He felt a splat of food hit his face and a giggle brought him back to the present .  
“That wasn’t very nice Master Warlock” said Aziraphale wiping the food from his face. Warlock just giggled and babbled.


End file.
